1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to irrigation and sprinkler water distribution systems and more particularly to such systems wherein the flow rate of distributed water is varied cyclically so as to permit efficient coverage at the extreme reach of the supply heads of such system in addition to efficient coverage adjacent said supply heads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Water distribution systems are known in which a plurality of supply heads deliver a fixed watering pattern, and wherein various designs provide a more-or-less dispersed jet of water. Systems are also known in which distribution of supply water is delivered alternatively to each or to selected ones of a plurality of supply heads such that an intermittent supply is delivered to each head or selected ones at full pressure. While presently available sprinkler and irrigation systems can distribute a water supply evenly over a surface, it requires the employment of a great number of sprinkler heads in order to effect this result. In many cases, these supply heads are primarily arranged for sprinkling only the outer portions of areas, without any particular regard for sprinkling the portions adjacent the sprinkler head. Thus, the outer portions get the most water, while those portions adjacent the sprinkler heads get the least. Thus, water supplied to the outer portions is often wasted in run-off, while the inner portions, i.e., those portions adjacent the sprinkler heads, are inadequately supplied with water.
The basic types of sprinkler and irrigation systems are well known. Many types have been developed and have been in use for many years. However, most of these prior art devices have met special needs as presented by specific problems and have thus served narrow purposes. Some of these prior art devices have been described in the following listed patents that were brought to the attention of applicant's attorney through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office:
______________________________________ Number Title Patentee Date ______________________________________ 1,255,449 Crude Oil Atomizer D. C. McCaig 2-5-1918 and Air Mixer 1,616,778 Liquid Fuel Burner J. W. Booth 2-8-1927 Valve 1,855,647 Sprinkling System F. M. Pottenger, Jr. 4-26-1932 1,999,804 Irrigation Apparatus A. E. DeLoria 4-30-1935 2,081,510 Distributing Valve K. R. Smart 5-25-1937 3,680,783 Fluid Spreading E. M.Springer 8-1-1972 Apparatus 3,747,858 Irrigation System W. Krynicki 7-24-1973 With Pulsating Flow ______________________________________
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide an irrigation or sprinkler system that could automatically create an even distribution of water over a surface that can be incorporated into existing systems.
A further desirable advantage would be the provision of means to distribute fertilizer, insecticides or the like within the capabilities of such a system.
An additional great advantage would be the conservation of water by such a system while yet providing adequate irrigation along with a minimum of waste due to run-off and other such wasteful results of present watering systems.
A still further desirable advantage would be the provision of a system whereby the pressure of a primary water supply may be utilized as motive power to operate the mechanisms of the device of the invention.
Another great advantage would be the provision of such a system in a relatively simple and economical construction.